Of Ice and Wind
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: A rare glimps into the world of Jin and Touya after the Dark Tournament. Will the two be able to make it back to the world of light or will they be forever shrouded in darkness? yaoi and violence in later chaps. second ending up!
1. Sunlight fades

Hi everyone! :) This is the first fanfic. I've posted on this site and the first one I've ever written, so I  
  
hope that anyone who reads it will review it. I realize that the idea of Jin and Touya is a little  
  
strange, but I thought I'd try it and see how it comes out. ENJOY!  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya, nor do I own yu yu hakusho (but I wish I did) :)  
  
############################################################################  
  
  
  
"TORNADO FIST!" The war like cry was said with such force that it seemed to travel to  
  
the ends of the Makai and back only to be heard by the small, perfectly crafted ears of one ice cold  
  
demon. A literal wall of wind hurled itself towards that demon with enough energy to kill the  
  
mighty king Yomi himself. But the warrior of ice was not afraid and instead of running from his  
  
adversary, faced it with eyes as blue as the surface of a brilliant sapphire. The youkai merely raised  
  
his hands and a transparent force field enclosed him from all sides, diverting the intense gale. But  
  
the worst part of the onslaught had not yet come.  
  
A red haired demon baring the name of Jin soared towards the standing pillar of ice, holding  
  
in his hand the very essence of his power. But the shinobi did not flinch nor did he avert his gaze for  
  
even a brief second. "I'VE GOT YA NOW!"  
  
"Sorry Jin, not this time." The sentence was uttered in solid monotone but with a smile still  
  
appearing on the lips of its owner. The force field faded away, and its occupant jumped gracefully  
  
to the side just as the attack brushed against the side of his head.   
  
Jin could hardly believe his eyes. "WHAT?! DODGED IT AGAIN!"  
  
"Yes, and I think you should do a little dodging yourself."  
  
"Huh? AAAHHHH!!!!" The master of wind didn't have time to react. Behind him resided  
  
the master Touya, in front of him stood a mighty oak. The result was inevitable. The leaves of the  
  
surrounding trees were blown away, and the ground peeled upwards as head collided with solid  
  
wood. The tornado fist diminished and faded away and the wind surrounding the two fighters  
  
returned to that of a gentle autumn breeze. "ERR DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BE  
  
DODGIN' ALL MY ATTACKS THAT WAY!"  
  
Touya could not hold back his laughter. "Well Jin, maybe you should try not announcing  
  
your attacks before you use them." He brought his right hand to his lips and a high whistle came  
  
forth. Tiny shards of frozen water followed the path of that whistle and Jin had to execute a series of  
  
difficult twists in order to avoid them.   
  
"HEY DON'T BE DAFT! I WASN'T READY!"  
  
"That's the point." Touya then started at a run towards Jin, his speed was increased so that  
  
he was nothing more than a blur of turquoise against the orange background of the sky. Jin's eyes  
  
could not follow him and he soon found himself the victim of a another onslaught of razor sharp ice.   
  
But this time the blades struck home. Catching Jin by the edges of his loose clothing, he was pinned  
  
against a near by tree. The trapped youkai struggled against his frozen wards but to no avail.   
  
"There's really no reason for this, you know you can't break free."  
  
"COME ON NOW LET ME DOWN!"  
  
"Oh I don't think so." The hand that had once held the silent but deadly shards was now  
  
raised high into the air. A blue mist surrounded it and from that mist emerged Touya's arm covered  
  
in a thick layer of ice. This was his sword, his unchallenged weapon. He started a slow march  
  
towards his captive and upon reaching him, placed the edge of the blade to the nape of Jin's neck.   
  
"Let's not let this slay ruin our friendship." It was the same phrase he had said to Kurama during  
  
their fight in the dark tournament so many years ago.  
  
Touya drew the blade back, and the setting sun cast immense shadows upon the ground.   
  
Jin's heart raced and his breath quickened. Time itself seemed to stand still in that moment as flesh  
  
met frozen terror. A thin trail of blood began to flow, and only then did the defeated wind demon  
  
utter a word of protest. "No....". But, like the glowing orb fading behind them, it to fell into  
  
darkness. 


	2. Darkness rises

Ok, now it's time for the second chapter! It's not going to be as good as the first, but I need it to  
  
develop the plot. So sit back, relax and try to get through it. (Chap 3 is in the works and I promise  
  
there is going to be something you don't expect!). . .ENJOY! :)  
  
I don't own Jin and Touya nor do I own yu yu hakusho (but I might someday!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"AH! HEY THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Jin said as the Touya pulled the  
  
sword away.  
  
"Sorry Jin, I just thought I should have a little fun since I won the match and all. And you  
  
did say you wanted me to help you get stronger." Touya's right arm once again became enveloped  
  
in a cloud of mist but when the mist cleared, his arm had returned to its original state. A slight move  
  
of the left hand caused the shards holding Jin to disappear and the youkai floated gracefully to the  
  
ground, his left hand rubbing the wound at his neck.  
  
"Well I'll be damned if cuttin' my neck's gonna make me a wee bit stronger. If ya cut me  
  
open, I'll never have the chance to beat Urameshi."   
  
Urameshi. That's all he's been able to talk about since the tournament ended.   
  
"But I suppose you be doin' ok by it. That was some pretty fancy dodgin'ya did back there,  
  
just wish ya hadn't a put me down that way. Ya coulda at least pretended I was winnin'." A warm  
  
smile came across the wind master's face then, the tips of his fangs gleamed white over the tanned  
  
skin of his lips. And he laughed. It was a laugh the came from the very pits of the soul, one that  
  
could not be faked. Touya loved that laugh and he doubted he could ever live without hearing it.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh as well, though his was but a mere chuckle when compared to  
  
Jin's. The sky was now turning a deep purple in color and only the bare tip of the sun could be seen  
  
over the vast horizon. In a moment, the entire sky would be filled with thousands of hoshi (stars),  
  
and the only thing that would surpass their beauty would be the uncountable shades of orange  
  
produced by the morning's first lights. It was amazing, Touya thought, that two opposites could be  
  
equally beautiful. One, cold and dark, a pure and everlasting symbol of evil in all the best stories.   
  
The other, a source of heavenly spirit and joy, an eternal source of hope in an other wise dreery  
  
world. Yes, it was amazing how the morning and the night could come together, one flowing into  
  
the other. They could be very much like people. There could never be darkness without light, and  
  
there could never be Touya without Jin.  
  
Touya glanced up at the sky, his eyes shimmering with all the unanswerable questions of a  
  
thousand ages, and as Jin watched him, he too began to wonder what was the relationship between  
  
the shadow and the sun, between the ice and the wind.  
  
"Touya, do ya ever wonder what's out there?"   
  
Touya's gaze fell and once again rested upon his red headed friend. "There is nothing out  
  
there Jin, only sorrow and heartache." The two stood side by side, neither one moving as Touya's  
  
sentence lingered heavily in the air. Finally, after many moments, another question took its place,  
  
spoken softly as if asked from very far away. "What's it like. . .to fly?"  
  
Jin could only stare as Touya said this. In all the years he had known him, Jin had never had  
  
Touya ask him that question. "I. . .I can't really be tellin' ya exactly. It's. . .somethin' ya have ta  
  
feel."   
  
"I understand." It was all he said in response and he turned and began to walk slowly into  
  
the maze of crooked trees. But then, something he did not expect to happen started to unfold. He  
  
started to become larger then the trees larger then even the forest itself. He could see for miles  
  
beyond the stars and he gazed into the center of eternity. It was then that Touya realized that Jin had  
  
come in behind him and had swept him up under the arms so fast that he had never even sensed it.   
  
And now he, an ice demon doomed forever to a life upon the earth, was flying. It was incredible,  
  
and as Jin brought him farther and farther into the sky he felt a sense of freedom that he had never  
  
known existed. Is this what Jin sees? No wonder he's so happy all the time. Maybe. . .maybe  
  
there is something out there worth finding, I've just never been high enough to see it."  
  
"Are ya likin' so far?" Touya did not say anything in reply. How could he? Jin was right,  
  
this was something that you couldn't describe to anyone it was something that had to be felt. There  
  
flight took them above the mountains and along the river Sticks. It brought them to the top of King  
  
Enma's castle and across the countless forests of the Makai.   
  
But not all was right. Behind them shrouded in the blankets of death, loomed the one that  
  
would change everything, the one that would be their end.  
  
############################################################################  
  
See, I told ya it was a little slow so don't give bad reviews based on it. Chap. 3 is done and should  
  
be up soon so keep an eye out! :) 


	3. The man in the shadows

Well, this is the third chapter! In my opinion it's the best one so far, but it's not my opinion that  
  
matters, IT'S YOURS! So please review everybody and as always. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
I don't own Jin and Touya nor do I own yu yu hakusho (but I should)  
  
############################################################################  
  
  
  
Jin began to start his decent, landing on the ground from where they had started. The trip  
  
had lasted for about two hours but to Touya it was but a brief second in time, a moment that he  
  
would remember the rest of his life. Jin was his best and only friend in all the three worlds. He was  
  
the one that had showed him what it was like to become honorable, to respect others and to love  
  
without question. He was the one that had convinced him to join the shinobi, and he who had  
  
removed the death plant after it had pierced through him. And in return it had been Touya who had  
  
treated Jin's wounds after his defeat.  
  
His feet touched the ground, and once again he found himself sullen and sorrowful. A small  
  
yet powerful hand was placed lightly upon his shoulder and a gentle voice whispered softly in his  
  
ear. "Touya, why are ya always bein' so sad and lonely like?"  
  
"I don't really know why."  
  
"WELL YA BEST BE TELLIN' ME SOON! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!   
  
HERE I AM SHOWIN' YOU THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS  
  
BLUBBER AWAY LIKE I TRIED TA KILL YA!" He stepped away and Touya was left with a  
  
sense of emptiness that seemed to surround him, cover him like curtain. It was time, time to say it  
  
all.   
  
"Jin I. . .I. . ." But the words would not come. They were trapped inside, locked forever in  
  
the frozen walls of his heart.  
  
"Ah, don't be apologizin' now. I should be the sorry one. I just want ya ta have a little fun  
  
is all. With you bein' upset all the time, me ears haven't had a good work out." This brought a  
  
slight smile to Touya's face. Whenever Jin was happy his ears would stick up in such a way that, as  
  
he put it, they would poke out a person's eye. "See, I knew ya had a smile in ya!" He had come up  
  
behind Touya again and had put on a smile of his own. I'm so glad you're here Jin, if you weren't  
  
I'd be lost and. . .   
  
A sudden warming sensation had begun to fill him stopping him in mid-thought. Jin's arms  
  
were wrapped tightly around him, his head resting on the back of his neck. Touya was over come  
  
with this new sensation. It was not as though Jin had never hugged him before (on the contrary he  
  
hugged him whenever he was happy about something), but this time it was different. This time,  
  
Touya could feel Jin's life force and breathe in his entity. He could sense everything all at once and  
  
the beating of Jin's heart matched his own. They were one in that moment.  
  
But this feeling was not to last forever. Touya suddenly became very aware that Jin's body  
  
was now heavier and his arms had become loose. His breath had become pained and as Touya  
  
turned he saw that Jin's eyes were completely open, staring at something Touya would never see.   
  
"Jin? Jin!" It was then that Jin fell, but before he touched the ground, Touya grabbed him, held him  
  
as if he were a child. And there it was.  
  
In the center of Jin's back was a Makai poison dart, a fresh trail of blood flowed from the  
  
wound. These kinds of darts Touya knew were deadly and unless Jin was brought to healer within  
  
the next 48 hours he would die, and the death would be a slow and agonizing one. First, Jin's body  
  
would go into shock and then he would develop an intense fever. He would slowly begin to regain  
  
movement, but his lungs would start to contract and his breathing would be limited. At the final  
  
stages the poison would flow into his heart and soon all the blood in his body would become the  
  
poison itself. The worst part of it was, however, after Jin's body recovered from the shock, he would  
  
be awake to feel every bit of the pain.  
  
Darts containing this sort of poison had been outlawed by King Enma centuries ago and only  
  
black market traders sold it to the worst kind of assassins. "Don't worry Jin, I'm going to find help.   
  
It's going to be ok." But time had already passed, and Touya had to stall. With his right hand he  
  
created a small sliver of perfectly sharpened ice and with it, slashed at his left arm. The pain was  
  
incredible, but he knew he could not wait any longer. He laid Jin on his stomach, kneeled beside  
  
him and ripped out the dart. The blood coming from the open wound was now a pale green in color  
  
and the poison hissed and bubbled around it.  
  
Touya held his arm over the hole and his blood fell into it. He knew that it would not be  
  
enough to save Jin but at least he could get rid of some of the excess poison. "Do you honestly think  
  
you can save him little demon?"  
  
The voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere and it's sinister tone left Touya  
  
feeling shaken and violated. "Who are you!?"  
  
"Oh come now Touya have you really forgotten me?" At that moment from out of the trees  
  
stepped the demon Touya had hoped never to see again. He was tall and slender with hair as black  
  
as raven wings and carried with him the putrid aroma of a villain from long ago. He was the master  
  
of earth. He was Risho.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
"You don't know why? I thought you would have guessed by now." He began a slow and  
  
steady march towards the blue eyed youkai never pausing, and always wearing an amused smile on  
  
his lips. "I've missed you very much Touya, and I only wanted a word with you. But you see, you  
  
were always talking to Jin so I decided I had to get him out of the picture, at least for a little while."   
  
Touya covered his self inflicted wound and rose to his feet. He could feel the anger in him rising.  
  
"Jin has nothing to do with this Risho. When he and I left the shinobi I told you I wanted  
  
nothing more to do with you." Risho was now very close to Touya and only a few inches were left  
  
between them. The air started to grow cold as Touya began his climate control spell, but Risho did  
  
not shiver nor back away.  
  
"Now now now, we can't have that. Are you really going to attack your former leader?   
  
Your former lover?" At these words, Touya became very still, eyes filled with hatred but yet  
  
unmoving. "I know you remember what it was like. We used to be one Touya, you and I. I miss  
  
those days. You were my little ice crystal and I your master."  
  
"Those days no longer exist for me Risho. I am no longer yours!"  
  
"Then you are his?" They both turned to stare at the paralyized Jin. "You know he does not  
  
care for you in the same way I do. You are nothing more then a friend to him, a person to share  
  
stories with and nothing more."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Then what have you done? What love has he shown you?" To this, Touya had no  
  
response. It was true that he and Jin had never been intimate, but how could he deny the feelings he  
  
knew they shared. "See? Your silence tells me everything I must know. Come back to me Touya  
  
and I can give you what he has denied you all this time." The space between them was then closed,  
  
as Risho's lips connected with Touya's. His arms found their way around his body and Touya  
  
could barely breathe as he was forced into the embrace. He could feel Risho's tongue work it's way  
  
into his mouth and had to stop himself from vomiting as he felt Risho's member rub against him.   
  
This is how it had always been before, he being the submissive, Risho controling it all. Not this  
  
time.  
  
Touya shut his eyes, every second he wasted Jin was a step closer to death. He moved his  
  
hand down to Risho's thigh, and the molestation was stopped as Risho cried out in agony. Touya  
  
had once again produced his ice sword and had managed to drive the tip into Risho's leg. Blood  
  
began to flow from the injury and Touya was flung several feet landing with a bone cracking thud  
  
on the ground. He quickly got to his feet expecting Risho to attack at any moment, but to his great  
  
surprise, Risho stood very still, hand covering the wound. His breathing was heavy as though filled  
  
with rage, but his voice sounded just as soft as when the encounter had first begun. "You think this  
  
means that you have defied me? Look at what you have done. You have only injured my leg, when  
  
you had the opportunity to do more. You have proven to me that you still have feelings for me, for  
  
your lover!"  
  
"NO! I DID NOT SPARE YOU! I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" With sword still in  
  
hand, Touya started at a run towards Risho. He knew he would have to do it, he would have to  
  
make the kill. But Risho did not move. With his free hand he reached into his scarf and produced a  
  
small object. Touya knew what it was the second it came into view. It was another poison dart, this  
  
time aimed at him.  
  
Touya did not have time to dodge. The deadly weapon was thrown at him point blank and  
  
struck home in his right shoulder. The pain was indescribable, and as he fell Touya could feel his  
  
consciousness draining from him. His vision became blurred and as his eyes closed and his hearing  
  
faded, Touya heard and saw only one thing. Risho was standing over him, his eyes faced towards  
  
Jin. "It's a pity, but if I can't have you now then I shall have you later, and your little 'friend' will  
  
help me." His eyes fell once again on Touya. "I love you my little ice crystal and you shall forever  
  
be mine. . ."   
  
Touya heard and saw no more after that. His mind became blank and all that was around  
  
him no longer was. He had failed Jin, he had failed himself and yet above him the stars faded and  
  
the morning still came anew.  
  
###########################################################################  
  
No that's not the end. But what will happen when Touya finally wakes up? Will he save Jin in  
  
time? You probably think he will, but it's not up to you and. . .let's just say I like sad endings ;)  
  
STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. A Secret Kept

Chapter #4 up and running! Before I begin, I'd like to take a moment to say thanks to everyone  
  
whose read this up to this point. I haven't gotten any reviews, but I'm happy just to have made it  
  
this far in my writing. This chapter is kind of a weird one, but (much like chapter 2) it is important  
  
to the plot. Keep reading and send in those reviews! ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor do I own yu yu hakusho (and neither do you ha!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Am I. . .dead? No, I can't be dead if I'm thinking. So, that means, I must be dying. I'm  
  
sorry Jin. I THOUGHT I COULD SAVE YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD WIN! Oh Inari I'm so  
  
sorry. . .  
  
"I think he's finally coming around."  
  
"I think you're wrong Kurama, he still looks dead to me."  
  
"Hiei, you thought he was dead when we found him but he was still breathing."  
  
"I don't care! We should have left him there!"  
  
"Hiei we couldn't just do that, he. . ."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Kurama, he tried to kill you, he attacked you. We can't trust the  
  
bastard."  
  
"That was all part of the tournament Hiei, it was nothing personal."  
  
"You have to stop being so compassionate Kurama! You are a yoko now! He is nothing  
  
but a defeated former shinobi. You should have no kindness left for him."  
  
What? Whose there? I can't be dying if I can hear. And,. . .what's that smell? It. . .it  
  
smells like. . .rose petals?  
  
"Hiei I do not feel like having this conversation again."  
  
And that voice. It's deeper, but I know it. It's. . .it's. . .  
  
"Kurama. . .?" Hiei and Kurama stopped their petty bickering and both gazed intensely at  
  
the fallen Touya.  
  
"See Hiei I told you he was coming to!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes Touya, now open your eyes. It's all going to be ok now."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Though there was not much light inside the chamber, Jin could still see enough to know that  
  
he was trapped. He could not move his arms nor his legs, but at least he was conscious. The wound  
  
on his back throbbed mercilessly and his brow was drenched in sweat (the result of a fever that  
  
seemed to extend to all parts of his body).  
  
By Inari! What the hell happened ta me? And where the blazes am I now?  
  
"You don't remember your home Jin? I'm very surprised."  
  
RISHO?! Damn it I hate that jerk! Where does he get off puttin' me in a holdin' cell?!   
  
And. . .hold on a sec. . .how he be knowin' I thought that? Risho can't be readin' minds!"  
  
"That's true, I can't. But my translator can."  
  
Ah, what's he be blabberin' about now?  
  
"It's very simple my friend. You are no doubt feeling the pains that come from fever,  
  
especially in the area of the head." This was indeed the case Jin knew. His head pounded and it felt  
  
like fire was running through his veins. "Behind one of those misshapen ears of yours, I have placed  
  
what I like to call my yakusha. Because the poison paralyzes your vocal cords along with the rest of  
  
you, I have instructed the yakusha to transmit your every thought to me. This way, I do not have to  
  
remove the poison and can still hear every cry of pain."  
  
Don't be givin' yourself so much credit Risho. I'll never be givin' a snake such as  
  
yourself the pleasure a hearin' me!  
  
"Oh but I think you will. Right now you think that you'll be able to overcome it, but the  
  
poison has not yet taken its full affect. Soon you will know what true torment and anguish feels  
  
like. You will die little demon, and Touya will once again be mine." Risho's voice faded and the  
  
room was once again silent and though Risho had never entered the chamber, it felt so much colder  
  
than before.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The light from the outside world burned intensely in Touya's frozen eyes. His vision was  
  
still hazy but slowly blurry images started to become solid. He could see that he was in a cave,  
  
however it was extremely well furnished. The light yet powerful smell of roses fulled his lungs, and  
  
for a moment Touya felt at peace, as though he could reside there the rest of his existence. For a few  
  
seconds, he forgot everything, there was only serenity. But it was not to be.  
  
"JIN! JIN'S STILL OUT THERE!" Touya then tried to sit up, but found that moving was  
  
much more difficult then he had anticipated.   
  
"No, you must be still. I was able to remove most of the poison, but I'm afraid you won't be  
  
able to move for a few hours."  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"That does not matter now, just rest and. . ."  
  
"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?!"  
  
"About half a day."  
  
"How many hours?"  
  
"About 12."  
  
"No. . .Jin. . .Were you able to save him as well?"  
  
"Touya. . .we only found you."  
  
"YOU LIE! HE WAS THERE!"  
  
"KURAMA DOES NOT LIE! PERHAPS IF YOU PREFER WE CAN REINSERT THE  
  
DART AND LEAVE YOU LIKE WE SHOULD HAVE DONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"Hiei please, he is upset, he is delirious."  
  
"No! Jin was there! Struck by a yudoko (poison) dart! Risho. . .did the same to me."  
  
"Touya. . .the dart you were struck with was a torareru (stun) not a yudoko. Yudoko darts  
  
have been outlawed and no longer exist in. . ."  
  
"Kurama I know what I saw. Jin was attacked by Risho. He was dying. He IS dying!"   
  
Kurama and Hiei gave each other the same dumbfounded look. "Please. . .please help me. . .find  
  
him."  
  
"I will do all I can."  
  
"Yoko Kurama is truly as great as his name. . ." Touya became silent once more, lost in the  
  
deep, comforting embrace of sleep.  
  
"Well what do we do with him now?"  
  
"We wake him in 3 hours and then. . .we save Jin."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
15 long hours had passed and now Jin was starting to become less confident in his abilities to  
  
resist. He had regained control of his limbs and was capable of sitting upright. This did not mean,  
  
however, that he wanted to. Every movement caused the pain to become worse and it was all Jin  
  
could do to stop from screaming out in his mind. But he would not give Risho the satisfaction.   
  
Instead, he tried to clear his mind of everything, will himself to sleep and forget everything.   
  
But there were times when he couldn't help but think, and now it was even harder to empty  
  
his mind.   
  
A few hours before, he had made the mistake of asking himself a question to which he  
  
promptly got an answer to. . .  
  
(2 hours before)  
  
ERR DAMN IT! I WON'T GIVE IN! I CAN'T! DAMN RISHO! I HATE THE BASTARD!   
  
AND WHAT THE DEVIL DID HE MEAN BY 'TOUYA WILL ONCE AGAIN BE MINE.'? LITTLE  
  
BUGGER DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!  
  
"Oh don't I Jin? If you're confused then maybe I should tell you a little story."  
  
I'm not interested in your fairy tales Risho!  
  
"Perhaps not, but this is something I know you will want to hear, and I've been just dying to  
  
tell it to you, but Touya wouldn't allow me to."  
  
Ya best be shuttin' your trap Risho, lest I find ya!  
  
"My dear boy, you seem to still think that you have the upper hand. You really have no  
  
option Jin so just try to enjoy the show."  
  
Show? At that moment, the wall of the holding cell facing Jin began to fade and in its place  
  
stood a young blue haired demon. By his side, Jin saw an image of himself, upbeat and full of life.   
  
"You're gonna love bein' a shinobi Touya! The whole team are one in a million. Risho's a little  
  
wack but ya can get used to it."  
  
"I don't know Jin. I've never been part of anything. It's just always been me."  
  
"You'll be doin' fine!" Jin remembered that day quite clearly, back when Touya wore the  
  
loose fitting clothes similar to what Jin wore now . He had done his best to show Touya that there  
  
was something more honorable the his former life and in the end Touya had agreed   
  
to join him.   
  
It took many years of training for Touya to learn even half the techniques he knew now, but  
  
he had put all his heart into it. He eventually would become the master of ice and Jin could think of  
  
no one better suited for it.   
  
The images shifted and Jin could barely make out the form of Touya standing in the center a  
  
dimly lit room. From out of the shadows came the voice of Risho addressing the sullen figure.   
  
"You've done so well my dear Touya, you must be very proud."  
  
"I will not give in to pride. I know I am capable of doing better."  
  
"You must not be so hard on yourself, it clouds your beautiful face." The imaginary Risho  
  
stepped out from the shadows and approached Touya.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I love watching you Touya, you are quite a spectacle to behold." The two were now face to  
  
face, so close that one could feel the others breath upon there necks.   
  
"Sir, please no. . ." But Touya's statement was not completed. Risho had joined them, their  
  
lips connecting, their breathing stalled. Risho's hands began to fondle Touya, easily removing the  
  
loose shirt, exposing naked flesh. Risho's lips traveled downwards, his tongue making small circles  
  
on the bare chest. But Touya pushed him away, shoved him, and began to hurriedly pull his shirt  
  
back on. But Risho would not be quieted so easily.  
  
"How dare you deny your master!"  
  
"It is not right Risho. I will not submit." This was perhaps the worst thing Touya could  
  
have uttered. Risho was now set in a rage so black and deadly that fire burned in his eyes. He had  
  
never been rejected and he would not allow this child to be the first. But even through his rage,  
  
Risho still spoke as softly as if nothing had transpired.   
  
"But why do you reject me Touya, when you know of my feelings for you? I have admired  
  
you from afar for so long now and Jin finally brought you to me."  
  
"Jin. . .?"  
  
"Why of course. He only wants you to be happy. And you will be happy with me." Touya  
  
stood very still. He did not believe Risho and he vowed that he never would. "I do not want you to  
  
deny me what I want Touya, and you should know that if you do then your friend will suffer."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Every time you deny me I shall inflict upon your friend the worst pain you can imagine. I  
  
shall send assassins for him, and bounty hunters. You'd be surprised what some demons will do for  
  
a piece of a shinobi."  
  
"Who are you speaking of Risho?"  
  
"Why Jin of course. . ." Touya could not move. Risho's threat had been a heavy one and  
  
Touya didn't not want to take the chance that he was telling the truth. He would do what Risho  
  
wanted. . .to protect Jin. "There now, that's better." Risho began to start his assault on Touya  
  
again, removing their clothes until there was nothing left. Risho laid Touya down and mounted him,  
  
and before he entered him he whispered one thing into his ear. "I will make you love me my little  
  
ice crystal. I will make you love me forever. . ."  
  
Jin stared on in horror as he watched Risho and Touya. He watched as Touya was violated  
  
again and again, with pain swelling in the young ice demon's face. Jin realized that the pain he was  
  
feeling was nothing to that of Touya's. To go through that day after day was something Jin could  
  
never imagine, but worst of all was the fact that Jin had caused it all. He was the reason for Touya's  
  
torment, he was the reason for it all.  
  
The images faded, and new ones took its place. Risho was planning on showing Jin all the  
  
sessions he and Touya had joined in, and every one was more brutal then the last. Jin dwelled no  
  
longer on his own pain and focused only on his friend's, and after each image passed he thought only  
  
one phrase. . .  
  
I'm sorry for this Touya. . .I'm sorry for it all. . .   
  
############################################################################  
  
Well, wasn't that an interesting chapter!?! This story is really coming along! I hope you all are  
  
enjoying this, and even if you're not, I still plan on finishing it. So, keep reading and reviewing, and  
  
look out for chapter 5! :) 


	5. The blood of one

Well here it is. . .CHAPTER 5!!!!!! I wrote most of this during school and missed a lot of notes  
  
because of it :()! But, I think this chapter is worth the F I'm probably gonna get on my early civ  
  
quiz. Well, that's about it. . .oh ya. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (and if you don't know that by now then you  
  
haven't been reading closely!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Three hours passed and Touya was awoken from his pain induced slumber. His body  
  
still felt stiff but all his senses had returned to him. He could now hear the voices cry out in his  
  
heart, see the emptiness of his emotions, and taste his own bitter tears.  
  
Touya had wanted to begin the search for Jin as soon as the sunlight had once again entered  
  
his eyes, but Kurama had insisted that he wait until he had eaten something first. But how could he?   
  
Every second he wasted was another wasted second of Jin's existence. So when Kurama handed  
  
him his meal, he stashed it behind one of the many plants in the cave when the kitsune wasn't  
  
looking.  
  
"I am ready Kurama, let us leave now."  
  
"Touya we don't know where to start looking, or even if Jin's alive. I have sent Hiei out to  
  
search with his Jagan but there is not much we can do until his return."  
  
Touya was silent for a moment. It was true the he didn't know where Risho had taken Jin,  
  
but he could make a guess. He knew that Risho had a sick and rather twisted personality, and he  
  
would try to make Jin suffer in every way possible. The poison was just the first stage. When Jin  
  
regained consciousness Risho would make sure that the mental pain matched the physical. That was  
  
his way, and Touya knew that all too well.  
  
But what would make Jin suffer most?   
  
Touya closed his eyes and tried to imagine it, tried to enter Risho's mind. And he saw it. Jin  
  
on the stone floor of a shinobi holding cell, his eyes wide. . .staring, and Touya came to realize that  
  
there were images on the wall. He couldn't make out the figures directly, but they seemed almost. .  
  
.familiar.   
  
Touya's eyes snapped open a look of indescribable horror upon his face. "Touya? What is  
  
it?"  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jin. . .he's alive! And Risho's torturing him. . ."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The inside of Risho's private chamber could have been described as a museum containing an  
  
immense collection of tiny artifacts he had gathered over the years. But these trinkets were not  
  
diverse by any stretch of the imagination. They all related to one thing, one entity, one obsession.   
  
Touya.  
  
Ever since Risho had laid eyes on the warrior of ice, he had become enraptured by his simple  
  
and yet intricate beauty. His white skin enhanced the color of his eyes to something that was beyond  
  
reality. His body was perfectly shaped, his muscles firmly toned. But it was not all about outward  
  
appearances. Risho also became enchanted by Touya's soul. His uncaring attitude towards those  
  
around him and strive for perfection were traits that Risho saw within himself and that he longed to  
  
share with another. His attraction to Touya was truly one of admiration and over time developed  
  
into one of lust and a distorted form of love. He would never harm Touya because of this, but that  
  
did not stop him from harming others.  
  
Risho walked to a small table that stood on the right side of his shindai (bed). Though his  
  
room was filled with paintings and countless images of the ice demon, on this table were the things  
  
Risho loved the most. They were the things that had once belonged to Touya.  
  
There was a small container that contained some of the youkai's hair and it carried with it  
  
the very smell of winter. There was also a torn piece of white cloth, a memento of the first encounter  
  
they had had. But probably the most important item was a small blue vial, which contained Touya's  
  
very own blood. A symbol of Risho's complete ownership. To own a person's blood, was to own  
  
the person himself.  
  
Risho removed the lid off the vial and stuck the tip of his index finger inside. When he  
  
removed the digit, it was covered in blood. Risho brought it to his lips and lapped up the liquid.   
  
Like Touya, it to was cold and bitter sweet. Like his flesh, it was smooth and unblemished, the  
  
perfect balance between good and evil. "I sense that you are coming my little ice suisho (crystal),  
  
and I am looking forward to your arrival. It's been such a long time hasn't it? So long since I was  
  
one with you. But yet you still deny me! You still turn yourself away! Never once have you given  
  
yourself completely to me and yet I am still here day after day pining away for something that was  
  
never mine!"   
  
The master of earth placed the cover back upon the bottle and set it gently down. He had  
  
been sulking in his quarters for nearly five hours musing over his lost love. It was now time to  
  
return to the source of all his madness, to the reason for his insanity. By now Jin would be feeling  
  
the effects of the poison in his chest, and Risho did not want to waste a second of watching the  
  
youkai struggle.  
  
When he reached the observation deck to the holding cell, it became very evident that Jin  
  
was in considerable pain. The combination of mental bombardment along with physical torture was  
  
almost something to be complimented and admired. Only a true evil genius could have come up  
  
with such an expert plan.  
  
But Jin never uttered a thought, never even tried to think of something other than Touya. It  
  
was true that his mind was filled with sorrow, but it was never once out of self pity. "So this is the  
  
one you love Touya? This is the demon with whom you have shared so much and yet nothing at  
  
all? It is for him that cry and are even now thinking of sacrificing your life for? I fear I shall never  
  
understand why. . ."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
"There is no time to wait for Hiei Kurama! I must go, NOW! But I need you to come with  
  
me. If Jin is still alive then I will need someone who will be able to heal him by my side! Please  
  
Kurama, we can waste no more time."  
  
Kurama looked deep into Touya's eyes, the blue in them was faded with sorrow and there  
  
was almost no sparkle left to see. He knew that finding Jin meant so much to this little demon, and  
  
yet he did not know why. But everyone had secrets (even he had a few of his own), and it was not  
  
his place to question these things.  
  
". . .Alright, we will go. Start up the path, and I will join you in a moment, I just have to  
  
gather the herbs we will need."  
  
"Kurama you are truly a friend and I will owe you my life for this." With that, Touya strode  
  
briskly from the cave, lost in thoughts of finding his friend still alive and well. Kurama stood near  
  
the entrance eyes fixed on the wandering youkai.  
  
Yes a friend indeed, but I know Hiei is gonna have some choice words for me when he  
  
gets home. . .  
  
############################################################################  
  
IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! Would ya look at that?! Who would of  
  
thought that this story would actually keep going?! I'm sooooo proud of myself! :) wait a sec. . .I'm  
  
being a little self centered. . .sorry (hangs head in shame). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews  
  
everybody and if you have any questions feel free to ask! I still don't know if I'm going to make the  
  
ending sad or not. I'm actually thinking about writing 2 separate endings, and taking a vote on  
  
which one I'm gonna put up. So keep reading and I'll let you know when to vote. Ta ta for now! :) 


	6. Call and answer

Yes that's right, ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm writing this so fast I think my hand's gonna fall off!   
  
But I'm ok with it. This story wants to be written (even if it means staying up until 12:00 am! :) oh  
  
ya. . .thanks to ERAILEA EVENSTAR, SAILORBABY16, ASSASSIN OF THE SHADOWS,  
  
and special thanks to POP FLOWER MILLENIUM (I loved the praise!!!!) This chapter is  
  
dedicated to them! And, GO RED SOX! BEAT THE YANKEES! THE SHINOBI ARE ON  
  
YOUR SIDE!. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (insert witty remark here).  
  
############################################################################  
  
The trek through the forest was seeming to take forever. If Jin was in fact being held at the  
  
former shinobi headquarters, they would never make it in time. The sun was again setting behind  
  
the multitude of trees, and it was now exactly 24 hours since "the wind" had fallen. It would all be  
  
over soon. . .one way or another.  
  
Touya looked ahead of him into the very heart of the forest. They had perhaps another two  
  
days of walking before they even made it to the outskirts of Risho's domain, and this was time they  
  
did not have. Touya stopped his march, eyes cast upwards towards the sky.  
  
"Touya why. . ."  
  
"There is no hope Kurama, no point in traveling on. It's all over. Jin is dead."  
  
"How do you know? Did you sense it?!"  
  
Touya gazed intently at Kurama, sadness coating his every word. "No. . .but look at where  
  
we are! We will never reach him in time."  
  
"But there is still hope."  
  
"No Kurama, there is none and there never was. Hope is merely a crutch, a false dream!"  
  
Kurama then took a step forward, nose just inches away from Touya's. the kitsune took the  
  
youkai's hands in his and spoke directly to him, eyes never blinking. "I too have had a troubled past  
  
Touya and I too have felt the pains of sorrow and resentment. But if there is one thing that my nigen  
  
mother taught me, it's that help is always given to those who ask for it." As if on command, the  
  
ground around them began to shake. To Touya, it felt as if the Makai was being split down the  
  
middle and they would be lost in the center. Sure enough, the ground did crack but from it came a  
  
plant. A plant of such magnitude that it blocked out the moon and became the heavens.  
  
Touya's expression became one of pure shock and amazement, but swiftly changed to one of  
  
horror. Kurama, seeing this, decided the he should quiet Touya's nerves, lest he decide to attack it.   
  
"It is called a tanpopo (dandelion). It is a native plant to the human world and considered to be a  
  
weed by most. But I have found that under a demons care it can be quite useful."  
  
"But. . .how?" Touya said this in absolute wonder. Though it was dark, he could see that it  
  
was at least 30ft. tall and at the top resided a large, circular flower that seemed to glow a bright  
  
yellow.  
  
"The tanpopo is really quite an amazing thing. In the summer it looks like this, but when it  
  
starts to become cooler, like in autumn, its entire appearance changes." And, as though it had heard  
  
Kurama's words, the plant's yellow glow started to fade. But instead of disappearing, the flower  
  
changed to a brilliant white. The petals became little puffs that resembled stars and again Touya  
  
was lost in wonder.  
  
With a flick of his hand, Kurama made the plant bow to him and from it he plucked of one  
  
of the gigantic puffs. Then Touya understood. Seeds. These fake stars were seeds and they were  
  
big enough to carry them to the end of the Makai and back in half the time it would take you to  
  
blink. "We will travel through the sky." Kurama said this as he mounted the tane (seed).  
  
Touya brought a smile to his lips once more. Perhaps they would make it after all. He too  
  
mounted the seed, and as the wind began to carry them upwards, Touya couldn't help notice that it  
  
had gotten slightly stronger. It was almost as though Jin knew they were coming, and was doing all  
  
he could to get them there faster.  
  
!@#$%^&*()   
  
Hiei, exhausted and frustrated, found himself coming home to a very empty cave. But he  
  
was not worried. If Touya had attacked Kurama, or had betrayed their trust in any way, Hiei knew  
  
he would find at least a few bits and pieces of the ice demon scattered around the room. This did not  
  
explain, however, where in fact the duo had gone.  
  
Then Hiei was struck with a horrific thought. What if Kurama had been seduced by the blue  
  
haired youkai? There was no denying the fact that they had somewhat bonded during their fight in  
  
the dark tournament, and Hiei had noticed all too well all they had in common.   
  
With this new conclusion firmly placed in his mind, Hiei walked towards the secluded area  
  
of the cave that he and Kurama called their shinshitsu (bedroom). They had been together for  
  
almost seven years, and he wasn't about to let some other depressed demon with a monotone voice  
  
and an odd hairstyle take his kitsune away. "If I find that you're with him Touya, I swear I'm  
  
gonna shove some fire up your ass and melt that pretty ice of yours!." But to Hiei's relief, there was  
  
nothing to see. Inside the bedroom was just the same as it had always been, their stuff neatly  
  
arranged and their bed perfectly made. However, there was a slight addition.  
  
Directly in the center of the shindai was a single red rose, Kurama's symbol that he had gone  
  
out and for Hiei not to worry. The fire youkai held the bara (rose)delicately in his hand. After a few  
  
moments, he brought the flower close to his nose and breathed in its warming scent. And Hiei found  
  
it amazing that no matter how angry he got, Kurama was always able to calm him down (whether he  
  
was there or not). "You're very lucky I love you fox."   
  
That was last thing Hiei said as he dropped the rose and set off from the cave. Kurama and  
  
Touya had gotten a head start and he to Hiei that was unacceptable. In front of him loomed the  
  
darkness of the night, and behind him a single petal fell from the fallen rose.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The trip through the forest was going much faster now that they had Kurama's plant to carry  
  
them. However, it made for a long period of silence. Kurama had always been talkative whether in  
  
his nigen or youkai state, and he decided to take matters into his own hands (plus, it would help if he  
  
knew a little more about why he was going on this journey). "Why do you care so much about what  
  
happens to Jin?"  
  
"Why do you care at all?"  
  
"I had always been under the impression that the shinobi kept to themselves and did not  
  
bond with one another. This way if one of them fell during battle, it would not affect the other  
  
members of the team. Why is it different for you?"  
  
"You did not answer my question Kurama."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For anything! You are a Yoko now, and the demons of your race are not supposed to  
  
create loyalties or to have monogamous relationships. And yet, you have forsaken this and have  
  
entered into a life with Hiei. Why did you do this? Why do you care for him?"  
  
For a while Kurama didn't answer. In all the years he and Hiei had been together, he had  
  
never stopped to think about why they shared so much and stayed together for so long. "What Hiei  
  
and I share is something deeper then physical pleasure. He knows what I am thinking even before I  
  
say it and he knows my needs better then anyone else. We share the same emotions and connect  
  
with each other in ways that would be impossible for me to explain to you now. We complete each  
  
other and together form a heavenly bond that the Gods themselves would envy. He makes my life  
  
worth living every day, and for all the three worlds, I've spent every one of those days trying to  
  
make him feel the same way. And I know in my heart that, so far, I have succeeded."  
  
Touya drew in a breath and held it for a few eternal seconds. And with his exhale he said  
  
what he never thought he would. "You and I are not so different Kurama, in the way we feel about  
  
those. . .about those we care about."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No. Love is something only for those who are weak."  
  
"So it is a physical bond. Have you been with him?"  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"So then, who is your partner now? Who have you been with before?"  
  
Touya gave an involuntary shudder in response to this question. No matter what had gone  
  
on in the past, he would never allow himself to acknowledge that it was reality. In his mind it was a  
  
dream. A horrible nightmare. But Kurama deserved to know the truth. "I. . .I have been with no  
  
one." And this in itself was true. To Touya, to be with someone meant you had to have feelings  
  
towards the other person, and Touya had none to spare for the bastard demon in black.  
  
"But do you at least care for the wind master?"  
  
Touya's eyes started to burn, but as a shinobi he had been taught not to cry, not to let  
  
feelings show, and he would hold true to these beliefs. But he did not answer Kurama, for the two  
  
had now become completely silent. Ahead of them about five miles into the distance stood the  
  
shinobi castle, its grey walls almost silver in the morning light. It had taken them ten hours to get  
  
there. But they had made it. The final battle was about to begin, Touya knew, and like the petals of  
  
a flower, one of them would wither and fall. . .  
  
############################################################################  
  
Ohh the end is getting awfully close isn't it? But what's going to happen next? Frankly, I haven't  
  
decided yet lol :) And what am I gonna do when it's all over?! I guess I'll write another story. .  
  
.hmmm. . .but what about? Oh well! Best not to worry about it now! See ya at Chapter 7! :) 


	7. When tears become like ice

Ok, here it is, CHAPTER 7!!!!!! This is going to be the best one yet, and I know that all of you that  
  
have been reading this story will be very pleased! :) This is by far the longest chapter and. . .well. .  
  
.it's also the end of the story. :( Well actually, it's the first ending of the story. Ya see, I want you all  
  
to review and tell me if you'd like me to put up the other ending. This is the way I originally wanted  
  
it too end but now that I've been working on it for so long, I think it could end a different way and  
  
still be just as good. . .ENJOY! :)  
  
  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (bla bla bla bla)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Six hours, that's all he had left. Jin knew he was dying, there was no way that he couldn't.   
  
He could barely breathe, he could barely see and his entire body shook with tremendous spasms that  
  
seemed to rip him apart from the inside out. But through all of this, Jin never asked for help, never  
  
wanted rescue. He knew Touya was coming, he could sense it, but he did not want to have to look  
  
into the face of his long time friend. And he did not want Touya to look upon him as he was now.  
  
An hour before, Risho had entered the room for the first time. To Jin he seemed lost, dazed,  
  
almost as if he were in a world of his own cut off from all reality. He walked to the fallen wind  
  
master and knelt at his side, hand outstretched and began (to Jin's great surprise) to stroke the  
  
youkai's face. Risho's touch was almost loving as he caressed and for a brief moment, Jin thought  
  
he had reconsidered and was about to release him. But then he remembered what kind of demon  
  
Risho was, and in that instant, Jin felt even more pain as Risho used one of his sharpened fingernails  
  
to rake a gash straight down Jin's right cheek. Green blood that had once been red ushered forth  
  
from that wound and it hissed and bubbled as it hit the stone floor. But the noise it produced was  
  
nothing compared to the snake like tone in Risho's voice as he spoke. "You are the one that took  
  
my Touya away from me. Do you realize what that felt like? It was as if someone had cut out my  
  
heart," He made another slash at Jin's chest. "And stolen my breath," Another cut at the nape of  
  
Jin's neck. "And took my very soul from me!" A final stab was made at the youkai's mid-section  
  
and now all around had the bitter smell of blood and poison. "BUT YOU WILL NEVER  
  
UNDERSTAND! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY PAIN! You think you are suffering now? I  
  
WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT REALLY IS!"   
  
At that, Risho began to tare away Jin's clothing, ripping it and leaving the scraps to be  
  
melted by the blood that was still flowing. He turned the former shinobi onto his stomach and began  
  
to remove his own earthen garb, and Jin knew what was about to happen. "The very idea of a  
  
creature like Touya making it with whelp like you makes me want to retch. I have never been able  
  
to understand why he would want someone other than me to be with him, but that doesn't matter  
  
now. Soon you will be gone and everything will be as it should be. But first I will take from you  
  
the last thing I can." He mounted Jin, and as he pushed in he said, "I don't do this because I want  
  
to, I do it because of Touya." And that was it. Risho began his assault and the force of it all was  
  
almost too much for Jin to handle. With every second that went by, the bastard youkai seemed to go  
  
deeper, harder, until the wind master felt the moisture that came from blood spilling from there as  
  
well.   
  
But still Jin did not think of his own pain for the images of Touya and Risho stilled played  
  
out of the wall. He did not bother to claim that he and Touya had never been intimate, fore he knew  
  
would think he was lying. Instead, the youkai tried to think of other things, of moments in his life  
  
when he and Touya had once been happy. He saw them in his minds eye, a place where Risho's  
  
yakusha could not reach. He saw himself and Touya standing in the middle of the forest, his arms  
  
wrapped tightly around the ice demon. And he saw that Touya had a smile on his face, one that  
  
would have charmed every demon in the Makai. And Jin couldn't help be pleased that, even if he  
  
didn't get a chance to see his friend again, he would have the memory of that smile to guide him  
  
through the rest of eternity  
  
Jin's thoughts lasted him through the entire encounter, and when Risho was done he left him  
  
there, covered in a mixture of his own blood and Risho's vile seed. And, being too weak and in too  
  
much pain to do anything about it, that was how he remained.  
  
!@#$%^&()  
  
Touya could hardly believe it. Here they were, finally, standing outside the door of the  
  
shinobi palace. Jin was somewhere within these barren walls and they had a little less then five  
  
hours to find him.   
  
Kurama stepped towards the door. He knew that the palace looked unprotected, but only  
  
members of the shinobi could pass through the door unharmed. "Touya, you were once one of them.   
  
You must enter first."  
  
Touya nodded. It had been a long while since he had last been here, but he knew that Risho  
  
wanted him to be there and would not have changed the pass word even after all this time.  
  
"MORITURI TE SALUTANT! (We who are about to die salute you)" The large wooden doors  
  
began to glow, and they swung inward to allow the demons to enter. When they were inside and the  
  
doors closed behind them, Kurama stood in awe of his surroundings. He had never seen the shinobi  
  
headquarters from the inner chambers, and now he could not believe his eyes. The walls were of a  
  
bright silver in color and on them was painted a mural depicting the many battles the shinobi had  
  
fought over time. On the cathedral style ceiling was written their code of honor which said "You  
  
shall fight to the best of your abilities and work only for justice. You shall be as swift as the wind,  
  
as strong as the earth, and as cold as ice. You shall sweat out all of your imperfections, and wear the  
  
blood of your enemies as your make-up. You shall be the shinobi."  
  
Kurama pulled himself away from the splendor and looked at Touya. "Do you know where  
  
Jin is being held?"  
  
"I believe that Risho has him in one of the holding cells down the west corridor."  
  
"Well then lead the way." They were off, both running at their top speeds. The west  
  
corridor was the nearest one to Risho's chamber, and though he had not been to the palace in many  
  
years, Touya remembered all too well in which direction to go.  
  
In only a few minutes they had reached the hall, but they had only five hours and 15 minutes  
  
left. The west corridor was lined with hundreds and hundreds of doors and Jin could be behind any  
  
one of them. "Kurama, you take the right side and I'll take the left."  
  
They started in great haste to open the multitude of doors. But with every incorrect choice  
  
Touya became more and more worried. He was also well aware that Risho knew he was not alone  
  
in the castle, and that behind any one of those doors could be his old master. He opened another, but  
  
at the same time he heard Kurama cry out in pain. He too had opened another door, but behind it  
  
was something neither of them expected.  
  
Touya ran towards Kurama, but before he could reach him, he watched as the kitsune was  
  
grabbed and pulled into the room. The blue haired youkai stood in front of the door in horror fore  
  
the thing that had captured Kurama was not Risho, but a large octopus like creature with nine  
  
tentacles and millions of tiny probes that, when combined, created an electric shock so powerful it  
  
could kill half the Makai. It had Kurama wrapped tightly in a coil, his arms planted firmly by his  
  
sides. The creature then reached out for Touya, but the former shinobi was able to dodge the attack.   
  
However, he had not counted one the beast's second ability. Aside from being able to stretch and  
  
contort itself, it was also able to produce an invisible stun bolt just strong enough to knock someone  
  
of balance. This is what happened to Touya. He fell, and the monstrosity grabbed him as well,  
  
holding Kurama and himself back to back. He tried with all his might to create his ice sword, but to  
  
no avail. The holding cells were guarded by a warding spell that prevented the use of you-ki.   
  
And there they were held, struggling as they might, but unable to get away. Hours passed  
  
and all hope dwindled down to only a few meager minutes. Touya's heart sank in his chest, it was  
  
over, he had lost. But then a voice echoed through the room. It was a sinister voice, one Touya had  
  
heard many times before. "Do not look so sad my dear ice crystal, it does not suit you. You should  
  
be happy that Jin will be gone. After all, he has never shown you the love I have. When will you  
  
learn this?"  
  
That was when Touya was struck with a plan. He knew Risho was obsessed with him and  
  
he would never turn down the opportunity to be with him. He also knew, that all Risho ever wanted  
  
from him was for him to give himself willingly. . .   
  
"I know that I did not understand your ways at first Risho. But now I see how foolish I was  
  
to ever deny you. I did not come here to save Jin, I came here to be with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes Risho, I have returned to you. Please release me and we shall watch that bastard die  
  
together. Let us be one my master. Your ice crystal begs of you."  
  
For a moment, nothing happened, as if Risho was pondering this request. But then the coil  
  
slowly started to unwrap and Touya was placed upon the floor. He knew Kurama would be ok, for  
  
he could sense Hiei's ki coming steadily closer. When the fire demon found his kitsune, he would  
  
be able to set him free since he used a katana and not his direct spirit energy. Now the only thing  
  
left, was to go face Risho.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
He found the earth master exactly where he thought he would be. He was inside his  
  
chamber, arms outstretched. Touya approached him, and wrapped his arms around the youkai in an  
  
almost loving embrace. "Are you really here my Touya?"  
  
"Yes my master, I have returned."  
  
To this, Risho brought Touya's lips to his and pressed their bodies together. He removed  
  
their clothes, and for the last time, entered his beloved. Touya tried his hardest to act as if he  
  
enjoyed to, as if this was something he could not live without. He knew he only had to pretend long  
  
enough for Risho to reach climax and that the shinobi leader would be so lost in the pleasures of  
  
orgasm he would not be completely conscious for a few moments.  
  
Risho pounded himself into the ice demon, savoring every moan, every movement. It was  
  
wonderful to feel the deepest parts of Touya and have it be consensual. His breath started to  
  
quicken and his heart raced. All around him began to spin and blend and become one. He could  
  
feel the climax coming forth, and his whole body shivered as he came.   
  
But then Risho realized that he was not shivering from pleasure. He was cold. And when he  
  
looked down, he saw the sheets of his bed soaked with blood. . .his own blood. Touya, no longer  
  
being in a holding cell, had produced his ice sword and had managed to drive it deep into Risho's  
  
chest, piercing his demon heart. "But. . .Touya. . .why? I thought. . .I thought you wanted. . .me. . "  
  
"No. And now you will die like the bastard you are."  
  
"No matter what you. . .what you do to me. . .I will always. . .love you. . .my ice crystal."  
  
"It's over now Risho, I have won." He withdrew his sword from the youkai and gathered  
  
the strength to throw him off the bed. But Risho merely laid there, eyes half closed, hand holding  
  
the wound.   
  
"No Touya. . .I have won." Risho's eyes closed fully then, his blood still running onto the  
  
floor. He would die there, alone, under the watchful eyes of the countless ice demons painted  
  
forever upon the walls.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya looked around the room. He had done it, he had killed Risho, had slain him as a  
  
knight does the dragon. But now he had but four minutes left and no hope left. "Oh Inari! I need  
  
your help! Anyone's help! Please. . .please. . ." And for the second time, Kurama's words held true  
  
fore now something pushed against his back, and Touya realized that it was wind and that this wind  
  
would lead him to Jin.  
  
He ran onward and in but a few seconds found himself at the 107th door of the western  
  
corridor. He wasted no time. The ice youkai grabbed the handle and swung the door nearly off its  
  
hinges.  
  
There was Jin, laying naked upon the stone floor, covered in what Touya believed to be a  
  
green colored blanket. The red headed demon did not move, only stared at the northern wall. The  
  
images that had once been there no longer were but their memory would last far beyond the reaches  
  
of time.  
  
Touya walked towards his friend, and as he got closer he realized that it was not a blanket  
  
that covered Jin, but his very own blood, caked and molded to the flesh. He could smell the sour  
  
sent of Risho's seed, and he knew that his friend had been raped. But the ice demon could not dwell  
  
on that, fore he had to see if his friend was still alive. Kurama had given him the healing herbs and  
  
had instructed him how to administer them in case something should happen, and in the final to  
  
minutes he had left he made a small note to thank the kitsune for all he had done.  
  
The blue haired demon knelt down beside Jin, and rolled him so that his head rested in his  
  
lap. Touya could see now, the deep gash running along Jin's cheek, and how pale he actually was.   
  
The wind demon's eyes were closed, but his chest still rose and fell with evidence of life, and that  
  
was all that Touya needed.  
  
He had not bothered to redress after the encounter with Risho, but he had remembered to  
  
remove the medicine from his discarded clothes before he had left. Now, in his right hand, he held  
  
the antidote, and with his left, found where the dart had first entered him. Once he found the area, he  
  
inserted the tiny leaves one by one, until all five had been placed. There was nothing more he could  
  
do now. . .  
  
"You're gonna be ok Jin, I've found you, I've saved you. It's all over now." But nothing  
  
happened. Jin did not stir nor did he show any other traits of life other then his shallow breathing.   
  
"Jin. . .why? WHY WON'T YOU WAKE?!" Then, a voice filled the room, echoing for miles in  
  
the abandoned palace.  
  
Touya, why are ya always bein' so sad an lonely like?  
  
"Jin? JIN?!" But there was no more. The frail body in his arms gave out its final breath  
  
and the yakusha had revealed its final thought. "NO, YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU JUST  
  
CAN'T BE! NO!. . .no." But Jin's body was so light in his arms as though he were nothing more  
  
than a wisp of thought, made of the very air itself. He had been too late. "No. . .NO!!!!" And tears  
  
began to fall from Touya's eyes, each one freezing into its own perfect icicle. . . his real shards of  
  
winter. And as each shard fell it would shatter into a million pieces upon the floor, each broken  
  
piece a mirror reflecting the image of the two youkai upon its surface.  
  
"I finally have an answer to your question Jin." Touya said this through his increasing sobs.   
  
"It's because I don't have you. . .it's because I don't have you." That was the last thing Touya ever  
  
said, fore when Kurama and Hiei found him he was laying side by side with his beloved youkai, his  
  
hand draped over his chest. Touya had used his ice sword once more, but this time he had turned it  
  
upon himself. But on his face he wore a smile, the one he knew Jin loved so very dearly, and Jin  
  
himself even seemed to be wearing a happier countenance, his eternal question having finally been  
  
answer after so many years.  
  
Hiei and Kurama did not move, only stood there in wonder of their fallen friends. After a  
  
while, they left leaving the two the way they would have wanted, together. And the two youkai rested there  
  
for all eternity one always next to the other. And though the tears of ice had long since melted and their  
  
bodies withered away, they still were there in spirit to complete each other. One always flowing into  
  
the other. . .much like the darkness and the light. . .  
  
*Owari*  
  
############################################################################  
  
Ya, I can't believe it's over either, but like I said, this was just the first ending and I want to know if  
  
you guys would like to see the others. I'd also like you all to tell me if you think I should write  
  
another fic. Well that's all for now...sayonara bye-bye :) 


	8. A life anew

This is the second ending to Of Ice and Wind. It's the same until a little ways down, so those of you  
  
who have read the first can just skip down and read the last few paragraphs. Hope you all enjoy  
  
it!!!! :)  
  
############################################################################  
  
  
  
Six hours, that's all he had left. Jin knew he was dying, there was no way that he couldn't.   
  
He could barely breathe, he could barely see and his entire body shook with tremendous spasims that  
  
seemed to rip him apart from the inside out. But through all of this, Jin never asked for help, never  
  
wanted rescue. He knew Touya was coming, he could sense it, but he did not want to have to look  
  
into the face of his long time friend. And he did not want Touya to look upon him as he was now.  
  
An hour before, Risho had entered the room for the first time. To Jin he seemed lost, dazed,  
  
almost as if he were in a world of his own cut off from all reality. He walked to the fallen wind  
  
master and knelt at his side, hand outstretched and began (to Jin's great surprise) to stroke the  
  
youkai's face. Risho's touch was almost loving as he caressed and for a brief moment, Jin thought  
  
he had reconsidered and was about to release him. But then he remembered what kind of demon  
  
Risho was, and in that instant, Jin felt even more pain as Risho used one of his sharpened fingernails  
  
to rake a gash straight down Jin's right cheek. Green blood that had once been red ushered forth  
  
from that wound and it hissed and bubbled as it hit the stone floor. But the noise it produced was  
  
nothing compared to the snake like tone in Risho's voice as he spoke. "You are the one that took  
  
my Touya away from me. Do you realize what that felt like? It was as if someone had cut out my  
  
heart," He made another slash at Jin's chest. "And stolen my breath," Another cut at the nape of  
  
Jin's neck. "And took my very soul from me!" A final stab was made at the youkai's mid-section  
  
and now all around had the bitter smell of blood and poison. "BUT YOU WILL NEVER  
  
UNDERSTAND! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY PAIN! You think you are suffering now? I  
  
WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT REALLY IS!"   
  
At that, Risho began to tare away Jin's clothing, ripping it and leaving the scraps to be  
  
melted by the blood that was still flowing. He turned the former shinobi onto his stomach and began  
  
to remove his own earthen garb, and Jin knew what was about to happen. "The very idea of a  
  
creature like Touya making it with whelp like you makes me want to retch. I have never been able  
  
to understand why he would want someone other than me to be with him, but that doesn't matter  
  
now. Soon you will be gone and everything will be as it should be. But first I will take from you  
  
the last thing I can." He mounted Jin, and as he pushed in he said, "I don't do this because I want  
  
to, I do it because of Touya." And that was it. Risho began his assault and the force of it all was  
  
almost too much for Jin to handle. With every second that went by, the bastard youkai seemed to go  
  
deeper, harder, until the wind master felt the moisture that came from blood spilling from there as  
  
well.   
  
But still Jin did not think of his own pain for the images of Touya and Risho stilled played  
  
out of the wall. He did not bother to claim that he and Touya had never been intimate, fore he knew  
  
would think he was lying. Instead, the youkai tried to think of other things, of moments in his life  
  
when he and Touya had once been happy. He saw them in his minds eye, a place where Risho's  
  
yakusha could not reach. He saw himself and Touya standing in the middle of the forest, his arms  
  
wrapped tightly around the ice demon. And he saw that Touya had a smile on his face, one that  
  
would have charmed every demon in the Makai. And Jin couldn't help be pleased that, even if he  
  
didn't get a chance to see his friend again, he would have the memory of that smile to guide him  
  
through the rest of eternity  
  
Jin's thoughts lasted him through the entire encounter, and when Risho was done he left him  
  
there, covered in a mixture of his own blood and Risho's vile seed. And, being too weak and in too  
  
much pain to do anything about it, that was how he remained.  
  
!@#$%^&()  
  
Touya could hardly believe it. Here they were, finally, standing outside the door of the  
  
shinobi palace. Jin was somewhere within these barren walls and they had a little less then five  
  
hours to find him.   
  
Kurama stepped towards the door. He knew that the palace looked unprotected, but only  
  
members of the shinobi could pass through the door unharmed. "Touya, you were once one of them.   
  
You must enter first."  
  
Touya nodded. It had been a long while since he had last been here, but he knew that Risho  
  
wanted him to be there and would not have changed the pass word even after all this time.  
  
"MORITURI TE SALUTANT! (We who are about to die salute you)" The large wooden doors  
  
began to glow, and they swung inward to allow the demons to enter. When they were inside and the  
  
doors closed behind them, Kurama stood in awe of his surroundings. He had never seen the shinobi  
  
headquarters from the inner chambers, and now he could not believe his eyes. The walls were of a  
  
bright silver in color and on them was painted a mural depicting the many battles the shinobi had  
  
fought over time. On the cathedral style ceiling was written their code of honor which said "You  
  
shall fight to the best of your abilities and work only for justice. You shall be as swift as the wind,  
  
as strong as the earth, and as cold as ice. You shall sweat out all of your imperfections, and wear the  
  
blood of your enemies as your make-up. You shall be the shinobi."  
  
Kurama pulled himself away from the splendor and looked at Touya. "Do you know where  
  
Jin is being held?"  
  
"I believe that Risho has him in one of the holding cells down the west corridor."  
  
"Well then lead the way." They were off, both running at their top speeds. The west  
  
corridor was the nearest one to Risho's chamber, and though he had not been to the palace in many  
  
years, Touya remembered all too well in which direction to go.  
  
In only a few minutes they had reached the hall, but they had only five hours and 15 minutes  
  
left. The west corridor was lined with hundreds and hundreds of doors and Jin could be behind any  
  
one of them. "Kurama, you take the right side and I'll take the left."  
  
They started in great haste to open the multitude of doors. But with every incorrect choice  
  
Touya became more and more worried. He was also well aware that Risho knew he was not alone  
  
in the castle, and that behind any one of those doors could be his old master. He opened another, but  
  
at the same time he heard Kurama cry out in pain. He too had opened another door, but behind it  
  
was something neither of them expected.  
  
Touya ran towards Kurama, but before he could reach him, he watched as the kitsune was  
  
grabbed and pulled into the room. The blue haired youkai stood in front of the door in horror fore  
  
the thing that had captured Kurama was not Risho, but a large octopus like creature with nine  
  
tenticals and millions of tiny probes that, when combined, created an electric shock so powerful it  
  
could kill half the Makai. It had Kurama wrapped tightly in a coil, his arms planted firmly by his  
  
sides. The creature then reached out for Touya, but the former shinobi was able to dodge the attack.   
  
However, he had not counted one the beast's second ability. Aside from being able to stretch and  
  
contort itself, it was also able to produce an invisible stun bolt just strong enough to knock someone  
  
of balance. This is what happened to Touya. He fell, and the monstrosity grabbed him as well,  
  
holding Kurama and himself back to back. He tried with all his might to create his ice sword, but to  
  
no avail. The holding cells were guarded by a warding spell that prevented the use of you-ki.   
  
And there they were held, struggling as they might, but unable to get away. Hours passed  
  
and all hope dwindled down to only a few meager minutes. Touya's heart sank in his chest, it was  
  
over, he had lost. But then a voice echoed through the room. It was a sinister voice, one Touya had  
  
heard many times before. "Do not look so sad my dear ice crystal, it does not suit you. You should  
  
be happy that Jin will be gone. After all, he has never shown you the love I have. When will you  
  
learn this?"  
  
That was when Touya was struck with a plan. He knew Risho was obsessed with him and  
  
he would never turn down the opportunity to be with him. He also knew, that all Risho ever wanted  
  
from him was for him to give himself willingly. . .   
  
"I know that I did not understand your ways at first Risho. But now I see how foolish I was  
  
to ever deny you. I did not come here to save Jin, I came here to be with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes Risho, I have returned to you. Please release me and we shall watch that bastard die  
  
together. Let us be one my master. Your ice crystal begs of you."  
  
For a moment, nothing happened, as if Risho was pondering this request. But then the coil  
  
slowly started to unwrap and Touya was placed upon the floor. He knew Kurama would be ok, for  
  
he could sense Hiei's ki coming steadily closer. When the fire demon found his kitsune, he would  
  
be able to set him free since he used a katana and not his direct spirit energy. Now the only thing  
  
left, was to go face Risho.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
He found the earth master exactly where he thought he would be. He was inside his  
  
chamber, arms outstreched. Touya approached him, and wrapped his arms around the youkai in an  
  
almost loving embrace. "Are you really here my Touya?"  
  
"Yes my master, I have returned."  
  
To this, Risho brought Touya's lips to his and pressed their bodies together. He removed  
  
their clothes, and for the last time, entered his beloved. Touya tried his hardest to act as if he  
  
enjoyed to, as if this was something he could not live without. He knew he only had to pretend long  
  
enough for Risho to reach climax and that the shinobi leader would be so lost in the pleasures of  
  
orgasim he would not be completely conscious for a few moments.  
  
Risho pounded himself into the ice demon, savoring every moan, every movement. It was  
  
wonderful to feel the deepest parts of Touya and have it be consentual. His breath started to quicken  
  
and his heart raced. All around him began to spin and blend and become one. He could feel the  
  
climax coming forth, and his whole body shivered as he came.   
  
But then Risho realized that he was not shivering from pleasure. He was cold. And when he  
  
looked down, he saw the sheets of his bed soaked with blood. . .his own blood. Touya, no longer  
  
being in a holding cell, had produced his ice sword and had managed to drive it deep into Risho's  
  
chest, piercing his demon heart. "But. . .Touya. . .why? I thought. . .I thought you wanted. . .me. . "  
  
"No. And now you will die like the bastard you are."  
  
"No matter what you. . .what you do to me. . .I will always. . .love you. . .my ice crystal."  
  
"It's over now Risho, I have won." He withdrew his sword from the youkai and gathered  
  
the strength to throw him off the bed. But Risho merely laid there, eyes half closed, hand holding  
  
the wound.   
  
"No Touya. . .I have won." Risho's eyes closed fully then, his blood still running onto the  
  
floor. He would die there, alone, under the watchful eyes of the countless ice demons painted  
  
forever upon the walls.  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya looked around the room. He had done it, he had killed Risho, had slain him as a  
  
knight does the dragon. But now he had but four minutes left and no hope left. "Oh Inari! I need  
  
your help! Anyone's help! Please. . .please. . ." And for the second time, Kurama's words held true  
  
fore now something pushed against his back, and Touya realized that it was wind and that this wind  
  
would lead him to Jin.  
  
He ran onward and in but a few seconds found himself at the 107th door of the western  
  
corridor. He wasted no time. The ice youkai grabbed the handle and swung the door nearly off its  
  
hinges.  
  
There was Jin, laying naked upon the stone floor, covered in what Touya believed to be a  
  
green colored blanket. The red headed demon did not move, only stared at the northern wall. The  
  
images that had once been there no longer were but their memory would last far beyond the reaches  
  
of time.  
  
Touya walked towards his friend, and as he got closer he realized that it was not a blanket  
  
that covered Jin, but his very own blood, caked and molded to the flesh. He could smell the sour  
  
sent of Risho's seed, and he knew that his friend had been raped. But the ice demon could not dwell  
  
on that, fore he had to see if his friend was still alive. Kurama had given him the healing herbs and  
  
had instructed him how to administer them in case something should happen, and in the final to  
  
minutes he had left he made a small note to thank the kitsune for all he had done.  
  
The blue haired demon knelt down beside Jin, and rolled him so that his head rested in his  
  
lap. Touya could see now, the deep gash running along Jin's cheek, and how pale he actually was.   
  
The wind demon's eyes were closed, but his chest still rose and fell with evidence of life, and that  
  
was all that Touya needed.  
  
He had not bothered to redress after the encounter with Risho, but he had remembered to  
  
remove the medicine from his discarded clothes before he had left. Now, in his right hand, he held  
  
the antidote, and with his left, found where the dart had first entered him. Once he found the area, he  
  
inserted the tiny leaves one by one, until all five had been placed. There was nothing more he could  
  
do now. . .  
  
"You're gonna be ok Jin, I've found you, I've saved you. It's all over now." But nothing  
  
happened. Jin did not stir nor did he show any other traits of life other then his shallow breathing.   
  
"Jin. . .why? WHY WON'T YOU WAKE?!" Then, a voice filled the room, echoing for miles in  
  
the abandoned palace.  
  
Touya, why are ya always bein' so sad an lonely like?  
  
"Jin? JIN?!" But there was no more. The frail body in his arms gave out its final breath  
  
and the yakusha had revealed its final thought. "NO, YOU CAN'T BE GONE! YOU JUST  
  
CAN'T BE! NO!. . .no." But Jin's body was so light in his arms as though he were nothing more  
  
than a wisp of thought, made of the very air itself. He had been too late. "No. . .NO!!!!" And tears  
  
began to fall from Touya's eyes, each one freezing into its own perfect icicle. . . his real shards of  
  
winter. And as each shard fell it would shatter into a million pieces upon the floor, each broken  
  
piece a mirror reflecting the image of the two youkai upon its surface.  
  
"I finally have an answer to your question Jin." Touya said this through his increasing sobs.   
  
"It's because I don't have you. . .it's because I don't have you." The ice demon's breath slowed  
  
then and his body felt as though it had become the very ice he had been taught to wield. Everything  
  
seemed hopeless now, and the youkai could only see one way to end all his suffering.  
  
He would let himself slip away into nothingness, follow Jin to where he had gone. He would  
  
simply let the life drain from him and feel the darkness for evermore. But then something quieted  
  
his thoughts, reached out for him, stroked him as though it were a finger. "Don't be bein' that way  
  
Touya. . .if I went around blubberin' like that. . .you'd never have any fun now would ya?" The  
  
statement was uttered in the lightest tone that could be perceived by youkai ears and for a brief  
  
moment, Touya thought he had dreamed it. But his body was starting to become warmer and as his  
  
eyelids lifted upwards, he once again saw into the smiling face of his fallen friend.  
  
Tears once again fell upon the barren floor, but this time, they were released out of utter  
  
disbelief and the master of ice forgot all his training in that moment as he embraced the wind. "I  
  
love you Jin. I love you. I didn't mean to leave you! I failed you. . ."  
  
"There be nothin' in the three worlds ya could do. . .to be failin' me. . .I. . ."  
  
"Hush now my friend. You are too weak to speak. Wait until I get Kurama."  
  
"No. . .I have to be sayin' this now. Touya, you be bein' the greatest friend a youkai ever  
  
had. . .and. . .I'm sorry I failed YOU." Touya was taken aback at these words and a deep silence  
  
came over him. "I know that I was the reason for you bein' treated. . .like that. Risho made me  
  
watch 'em. But I. . ."  
  
"Risho is dead Jin, and we never have to dwell on him again. I did not care for him, and you  
  
were never the cause of my suffering. It was my own weak spirit. But I promise that I shall never  
  
be weak again! Fore I have someone that I love now, and no one will take that away from me!"  
  
They both did not speak for many moments, and time covered them like calming blanket of  
  
warmth. But finally the wind master spoke, his energy just barely forming the words. "Touya. .  
  
.what's it like to love?"  
  
And the ice demon responded the only way he knew how. "I can't really tell you exactly. .  
  
.it's something you have to feel."  
  
"And I have. . ." And with that, the youkai drifted into sleep, his body giving into Touya's  
  
completely. In time Kurama and Hiei came and together they brought the fallen demon home.   
  
Touya knew that it would be many days before Jin awoke, but he planned to be there by his side  
  
until the end of time if the gods so chose. He had confessed his feelings for all the three worlds to  
  
hear and when his friend rose he knew that they would start a life anew. But this time there would  
  
be no secrets, no unanswered questions. This time there would only be them, together, to form one  
  
everlasting entity. And as Touya stood watch over the still figure of his lover, he realized that the  
  
darkness and the light were not always kept separate. No. Indeed they could sometimes come  
  
together, both equally involved. . .to form the most beautiful sunset. . .  
  
Onwari  
  
############################################################################  
  
I hope you all liked the second ending and I hope that you will tell me which one you like more! I  
  
think that I might actually turn this into a series. Ya know...WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN JIN  
  
WAKES UP????!!!! Well, that's all for now! Hope to hear from you all soon! 


End file.
